


You're Were My Whole Life

by doritodick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritodick/pseuds/doritodick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you had your whole life ahead of you"<br/>"you were my whole life"<br/>"i miss you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Were My Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this if you are triggered by death and/or are uncomfortable with it also this is a major character death and will make you cry I'm really sorry, its really short but its there.

Finn's healed and I'm so happy that I can actually breath and say he's okay. I'm so happy. Now that he's healed, he likes to explore the cosmos a lot, like a lost puppy that's experiencing something new and it's so cute. His eyes widen and his smile is like nothing I've ever seen before. The way he looks at the civilizations and acts around them is so cute. Just looking at him makes me happy inside.

* * *

Kylo was on the run with the first order and Rey was training with Luke, so it was just me and Poe back at the resistance base. I had just started recovering from my battle with Kylo ren, Poe came to see me every time he came back from his missions which I thought was nice since, I don’t really get anyone to talk to that much around the infirmary besides droids, so it was nice. each day he would come around and tell me about the adventures he’s had and sometimes he would bring me food from different planets that tasted amazing compared to the essential nutrient “food” the first order had given me when i was there. It was basically shit compared to this. once I was healed up and rehabilitated he would sometimes take a bigger ship to let me come with him. It was fun adventuring with him I really liked it, looking at the stars, they were beautiful when they were closer to you. Also the different planets with different cultures, it was all so amazing. Just thinking about him makes me cry because I realize how much I actually miss him. 

It started off as any day would as any normal day would, with me getting ready for another adventure with Poe,exploring, but something about today felt _off_ for me. I couldn't quite tell so I brushed it off and forgot about it. 

I should've listened to it and very day from now on a dread because how much I miss him. I'm ripping myself apart over this, I'm sorry, lets continue. We adventured to a planet like we always did, we walked around and met people and we met the culture and it was a nice place, but I couldn't shake this feeling in my gut that something was _wrong._ We had gone to one of the bars around the planet when suddenly that's when the message came through on the news on the belly of a droid walking around. I can remember it like it was yesterday, " ** _Resistance base attacked._** " Both Poe and I looked at it then looked at each other as we both hurried back to get back to the ship. The scared looks on our faces said it all as we hurried back to the base as quickly as we could. 

When we got there we hopped out right away and grabbed a weapon before going inside to try and find people. we walked in as there were marks on the walls that looked like they was a war going on. We walked in further before seeing no one around. We were scared half to death before I heard a sound like a light saber and the sound that still haunts me, the sound of a body hitting the floor. when I turned to look around I saw Poe on the ground and Kylo Ren behind his body with that cold lifeless mask. I was on the verge of tears as he spoke, "the girl named Rey, where is she?" 

"I - I don't know" I responded back. "I don't know, but you didn't have to kill people!" I yelled as a felt powerful for a moment but then I felt the hot blade of the saber in my leg as I yelled in anguish, as I dropped down to my knees before him. "when I was a kid I was taught that you were the savior and to always call you master but you are no master to me but a coward behind a mask,"  I had said before I was slashed in the back and left there to die as he walked away. 

I crawled my way over to Poe, in pain, as I rolled him over and sat up a little and held his body in my lap and his face in my hands. 

"Hey, the one thing I want to say before I die is that please don't get stuck on me," he said with a smile. 

"How can anyone smile while they're dying" I said while crying as his hand cupped my face and wiped my tears. 

"please Finn, do this for me." he said 

"I will, can I tell you one more thing" I said

"go for it"

"I never got the chance to say I love you" 

"He really loves me" he smiled as I cried harder. 

"You've got your whole life ahead of you Finn, don't get stuck on me"

"Poe, you are my whole life" I said as he smiled as i kissed him as I could feel his life drain as I cried and hugged him. 

"I love you..." 


End file.
